Reencarnacíon
by Krazy Naoko
Summary: Años después de que el Torneo de Shamanes terminara de tal manera, es natural suponer que comenzará uno nuevo en poco tiempo... Lástima que las desventuras siguen al por mayor... Y la traición... Y el dolor. sin betear- T por violencia
1. Confución

Título: Reencarnación

Título del capítulo: Confución

Personajes: Por ahora los "heroes" de la historia, y los personajes que mande de prepo.

Géneros: Acción/Aventura

Calificación: T

Advertencias: No hay muchas, mas que nada violencia y sangre. ¡Ojo!_ Personaje(s) Propio(s)_¡Están advertidos!

Desclaimer: Shaman King no me pertenece, eso es sabido.

Resumen: _Años después de que el Torneo de Shamanes terminara de tal manera, es natural suponer que comenzará uno nuevo en poco tiempo... Lástima que las desventuras siguen al por mayor... Y la traición... Y el dolor._

Notas de la Autora

¡Hola, hola gente como va!

Aca les vengo a dejar un fic que escribí como hace muchos años atrás, ya van a ser cuatro. Sepan disculpar la infantilidad que estan a punto de leer, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo por editarlo, darle sentido, pero siempre sin matar el aire que le dí en esos dias. Es una buena historia... Mi primera historia.

¡La melancolía!

Dejenme un comentario¿si?

Al fic.

°-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-°

Reencarnación

Es tan extraño todo esto que siento, que hago, todo le que sucede, que _yo_ provoco...

Tal vez si dejara de existir... ¡Ja!... Que estupideces digo.

Pero¿por qué tengo que seguir con esto?

¿Torturándome con la sola existencia de mi ser?

¿Por qué tengo que seguir tras él?

Tal vez la razon la sé y tal vez lo único que me impide verla con toda claridad es mi propia terquedad. Sé que tengo toda su confianza, tengo su corazón. No debo desistir, se lo pormetí... Pelear hasta el final, por un buen final.

Sin embargo, sentí tanta dicha al ver su sangre escurrirse entre mis dedos, verlo sufrir. Después de todo es inferior, inservible. Si tan solo me hubieran dejado matarlo, si no me hubieran detenido podria haber visto la luz abandonar los palidos y frios ojos que ocultan la ternura y calidez que se que opacan las pupilas en una perfecta mascara de desinterez total.

-¡¡Callate!!- Escucho la atronadora voz que interrumpe mis cavilaciones.

-¿Qué?- Mi voz tremula pregunta, sorprendida mas que nada de que hubiera alguien mas en este mundo que crei nada mas que mio.

-¡Que te calles¡No sigas mas!- Demanda esa voz aterrorizate, mas con una devil gota de preocupación.

-¿Por qué?- Se alza mi voz con renovada energia al saber que la otra esconde una devilidad. -¿Quién crees que sos, que pensas que te voy a hacer caso?- Exigí saber.

-Por que siempre terminas haciendome caso- Contesto la molesta voz, con un toque de burla en las vibrabtes palabras.

-Son puras tonterias- Protegí mi pocición. -Yo no le hago caso nadie- Remarqué. –A mi, NADIE me manda-

-¿Ah...Es así?- Noté una sonrisa en los ausentes lavios. -¿Qué hay de Hao?- ¡Ouch! La persona detrás de esa voz sabía bien donde golpear. Mi voz se atroró en mi garganta, quise responder de inmediato, pero no pude, por mas que lo intente, me quise excusar, encontrar las ideas claras en mi cabeza.

-Este.. Bueno, es que...- Entonces me di cuenta de la idiotez que estaba comentiendo. -¡No tengo por que darte explicaciones ni a vos ni a nadie!- Escupí con renobado coraje. –Te pregunté algo¿Quién carajo sos?

-Yo soy...- Ahí las notas de tan extraña canción tembraron y yo también temblé en anticipación a la verdad que sabia que iba a venir. –Yo soy... Vos- Bueno, eso de verdad no sé que tendrá, pero lo que si sé que no tiene es sentido. Dos personas no pueden ser una... No esencialmente.

-¿Qué queres decir?- Pregunté todavia confundida, viendo como el paisaje sin forma que se alzaba ante mis ojos comenzaba a deformarse, como si el agua girara en un invisible remolino, lavando la pintura con la que habia dibujado este universo que inventé, para mantenerme sana, para mantenerme cuerda. –¡Contestáme!- Me desesperé al ver que el vórtice no tenia intenciones de detenerse, tragando todo lo que yo queria creer.

-Yo soy tu ser... Mi esencia descansa en tus venas y tus venas se llenan de antigua sangre, mi sangre... Mi ser te pertenece ahora y volverá a mi... Tenelo por seguro... Vos sos yo, y yo...soy vos...-

-¡¡¡¡BASTA¡Dejame en paz¿Por qué me haces esto?!- Perdí el control, viendo como en medio del caos que llenaba mi cabeza los oscuros ojos en medio de mi universo destrozado se abrian en reveladora, atemorizante y refrescante verdad.

-Por que si te dejo sola, si no te despierto... Perteneceras totalmente a Él-

-------------------------------------------

Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y sin atreverse a abrir los ojos, la chica despertó de tan extraño sueño. Lentamente se sentó y sintió la incomodidad de tener el largo pelo medio enrredado... Estaba rodeada de la misma gente con que habitaba desde el día en que huyó, desde el día en que habia decidido escapar.

Un pálpito dentro de su corazón le dió a entender que el momento se acercaba.

Tenia que hacer algo, tenia que actuar.

-Este...Yo voy a dar una vuelta. Enseguida vuelvo- Dijo ya dando la vuelta antes de detenerse al sentir los pensamientos reporbadores del shaman que estaba acargo de ella. -Es decir, si puedo- Se rectificó, obteniendo una sonrisa de satisfacción como mucha señal de haber sido escuchada. Despues de ver tal demostracion de arrogancia no pudo sostener la mirada, ni siquiera sobre el largo pelo castaño que ocultaba el rostro de sus ojos.

-Esta bien- Contestó al final la tan importante persona ante tan inocente muestra de infantilidad. Sintió como los apurados pasos de las pesadas botas de la chica se alejaban con aparente tranquilidad. -Vigílala- Ordeno a nadie en particular, siendo aun asi una sola la precencia que se mevio de su lado para segiur los pasos de la perturvada chica.

Hao sonrio. ¿Tan fuerte era la mocosa, que tanto le costaba apoderarse de su voluntad?

-----------Cambio de escena------------

-Qué se supone que vas a hacer?- Pregunto la rubia con la preocupacion bien oculta.

-No es necesario que preguntes, sabes perfectamente que es lo que voy a hacer- Dijo el castaño hombre en un susurro apagado. Sus ojos eran profundamante y inusualmente sombrios y hacia las cosas sin ganas, ya casi ni hablaba, ni entrenaba. Hacia dias que estaba asi y no habia manera de animarlo. Incluso Ana, quien tambien estaba muy cambiada, se preocupo por su esposo.

-Yoh...-Dijo con un fingido tono neutro. -No se si será la mejor forma, pero ganando esta batalla, venciendo...Es asi como obtendras el titulo de Shaman King-

-Ana...- Yoh habia dejado su quehacer y habia bajado la cabeza. -¿Cómo puede ser...Que piences en esas incoherencias, tales tonterias cuando lo que debo hacer es...- Su voz se quebró por un momento. -Ana...Yo, yo tengo que..- Algo andaba mal, se podia ver en la manera en la que contraia sus parpados, como queriendo que se fundieran para siempre y asi no tener que volver a ver jamas una atrocidad en su vida... La manera en la que esto mostraba el dolor interior... El dolor de su alma. -Tengo que...- ¿Tanto costaba decir lo que fuera que rehusaba a escapar de sus lavios? -¡¡¡MALDITA SEA, TENGO QUE MATARLA!!!- Terminó gritando en dirección a su mujer.

Ana se estremecio, retrocedio aterrada y se llevo un mano a la cara, tratando de ocultar su repentino cambio de actitud, cosa que no logró. Él jamás le habia gritado en toda su vida, y ahora, en ese preciso momento era atemorizante ver sus ojos llenos de rencor, de un rencor tan extraño en él. Ana sabia muy bien el porque de tanta amargura y dolor, ella aún lo recordaba muy bien. Ese negro día, lo tenia bien grabado en la mente y sabia que Yoh lo tenia aun mas encarnado en la memoria... Ambos, como una astilla en el corazón.

Flash Back

Un dia normal como todos los demas en la casa de los heroes de esta historia, habiendo pasado tantos años, con una enorme familia formada. Yoh desayunaba con sus dos hijos varones, Aioshi, el mayor y Tokio el del medio, esperando a que su hija Yayoi, la mas pequeña, bajara por fin a unirseles. Era un dia de entrenameinto, y pensaba enseñarle a la pequeña unos cuantos trucos shamanicos, unicamente para entretenerse.

-¡Buenos dias, pequeña Yayoi!- Saludo alegremente Amidamaru como todos las mañanas a la pequeña hija de su amo, sin embargo no obtubo la tan esperada y natural respuenta de la chiquita, ni esa mañana, ni la siguente, ni jamas. Desconcertado, Amidamaru trato de conseguir la atencion e la pequeña, pero esa mañana habia algo diferente en ella, sos ojos si bien achiquilinados como los de cualquier infante y llenos de expectativas por el dia que comenzaba, se veian... ciegos. Los ojos de la niña miraban sin ver.

Con el tiempo la la familia presencio como la niña se olvidaba de a poco de la vision que alguna vez tubo del mundo, esa tan diferente y especial. Para la pequeña la rutina de su familia se volvio tediosa y aburrida: entrenar, entrenar mas duro, y seguir entrenando.

Aun y a pesar de que no le gustaba hacer esa sarta de ejercicios que su mama la obligaba a hacer diariamente, si le gustaba hacer sufrir a sus dos hermanos mayores, que eran por demas flojos. Haci que se esforzo mas que los demas para poder ser la "entrenadora" (lease torturadora) de sus hermanos. De su padre habia heredado el gusto por la musica, pero a deferencia de él a ella le gustaba hacer la musica. Es mas, en secreto, ella formaba parte de una banda en el colegio, y habia logrado que sus hermanos "se enlistaran" en la banda como sus lacayos de por vida... Es decir! Como sus asistentes, puramente voluntarios, sin ninguna amenaza acerca de ninguna revista de particular preferencia para su madre (las revistas de Ana son sa-gra-das, pero eso ustedes ya lo saben).

-Papi¿por qué siempre llevas esos viejos auriculares si no los usas para nada?- Preguntó un día esa chiquita tan preciosa que en el pasado robaba miradas y regalaba sonrisas. En ese momento Yoh le regalo los legendarios auriculares tan nuevos como en los viejos tiempos.

Una noche, varios años despues, estando Aioshi estudiando en Izumo, se encontraba toda la antigua legion de shamanes reunidos en la pención de los Azakura con todo e hijos.

El hijo mayor de Len Tao; Cheng (poseedor de las cualidades de su padre, los ojos y el buen corazon de su madre) no podia apartar los ojos de esa chica tan...calmada, tranquila. Algo extraño en una chica de su edad, casi como si fuera mas madura que todos... No, no podia ser, solo tenia algo asi como 15 años, ademas, si era medio inquieta, (cric...cric...) bueno, era bastante inquieta.

En ese momento ella tenia los ojos cerrados, estaba sentada en el patio de jardin, ella decia que era una tonteria eso de mirar las estrellas, que no le vei el lado productivo, que no ganabas nada mas que un resfrio, o en caso de que sea verano, una buena picadura de parte de alguna que otra alimania, y que era mucho mas divertido componer, tocar la guitarra, cantar, o todo junto (cosa que molestaba a Len Tao. Segun él, esa musica era escandalosa).

Todos estaban concientes de que Yayoi no poseia ninguna habilidad shamanica, de boca del mismo Yoh conocian la historia de pies a cabeza. Como hubieran deseado que las cosas fueran diferentes, ya que ninguno de los otros niños habian mostrado un comportameinto similar. Todos y cada uno eran shamanes.

Ese pequeño detalle no le impedia a Cheng obserbar ensimismadamente a la castaña, estaba cautivado, claro que no era lo mejor que habia... Pero tenia algo "diferente". Y no despego su azulada vista cuando ella, en medio de la noche se levanto del cesped, arrastrando consigo la pesada y gruesa trenza en la recojia su larga y abundante castaña melena (y que ademas hacia mucho daño cuando era efectivamente usada, segun la experiecia de Cheng, que habia peleado a forma de entrenamiento con ella en la tarde, y descubrio por que sus hermanos la llamaban "azotadora"). La vio sacudirse la ropa (al mejor estilo Yoh), erguir completamente su delgado cuerpo (al mejor estilo Yoh (otra vez)), y hablar, aparentemente, a la noche.

Anna, quien salia al patio para llamar a los que estaban a fuera a cenar y un poco para escapar del bullicio y el berrinche que habia dentro (cortesia de Horo-Horo y Chocolove), escuchó la palabras de su hija mientras sentia el poderoso brazo de su esposo pasar por encima de sus hombros.

-¿Qué estas haciendo acá?- Preguntó Yayoi mientras volteaba y descubrir la expreción de su rostro, habitualmente sereno, despreocupado. Sus ojos estaban endurecidos y su ceño crispado, su boca, casi siempre con una suave e inperceptible sonrisa mostraba ahora una mueca de...¿desprecio?, que de a poco se fue convirtiendo en una sonrrisa llena de sarcasmo, la que le deformaba el amigable y sereno rostro, asustando a todos. -¿Una pequeña visita nocturna¿Te invite a cenar y me olvide¿O venis a sacar numero para la paliza de tu vida?-

-No...- Se escuchó la profunda y casi olvidada voz desde lo profundo de las mas negras sombras en el jardin de la pención. -Vine por ti-

°-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-°

Hasta acá el rpimer capítulo¿confuso? Si, pero mejora mucho mucho en los proximos... A ver como me vá con este fic.

¡Gracias por leer!

Krazy Naoko


	2. La visita

Título: Reencarnación

Título del capítulo: La visita

Personajes: Los de la serie... Y los que me inventé

Géneros: Acción/Aventura.

Calificación: T

Advertencias: Todavía siguen los "flashbacks", ojo con las confuciones.

Resumen: Aún hay dolor en el corazón, pero...¿Cuál es la causa? La confución no se disipa, y cada vez se acerca mas el día...en que todo termine.

Notas de la autora

**Desclaimer:** No, Shaman King no me pertenece, ni quiero. ¿Por qué? Voy a hacer mi propia serie, y despues cuando ustedes hagan fancics, yo los voy a denunciar, aunque pongan desclaimer, porque me gusta molestar a la gente. ¡Jo!

¡¡Gente!! Lo voy a decir una vez y una vez solamente, las separaciones con guiones son alternaciones entre los recuerdos (o flascback), la primera parte es el supuesto presente y se avisa cuando comienza a recordar. Atenti con eso. Nada de "me duele la cabeza" después.

¡A leer!

nn!!

°-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-°

Reencarnación

Capítulo dos: La visita.

Yoh cerró su mochila de manera brusca, acomodó una cuantas cosas mas y se dirigio a su hijo.

-Tokio, saldermos mañana. ¿Llamaste a tu hermano, verdad?- Pregunto sin mirarlo  
-Eh... Si, dijo que viajara por su cuenta por que...- Yoh no lo dejo terminar y le dio la espalda.

-Yoh...- Susurro para si Ana, mientras Yoh la dejaba a ella tambien con la palabra en la boca. -Yoh, no vas a cenar?- Pregunto inutilmente. Sabia que la respuesta era "no". Estaba precupada, estaba asustada. La ultima vez que Yoh habia perdido el control en una pelea casi habia perdido la vida, y no dudaba que sucediera lo mismo esta vez... Ahora, sin que nadie lo viera, en la oscuridad de la noche que se filtraba en "su" habitacion, el shaman alguna vez el mas carismatico y despreocupado del mundo reprimia un grito y ahogaba sus lagrimas repitiendose una y otra vez el susurro que lo acompaño toda la vida..

-Todo... Todo saldra bien...- Encendio el discman y se sumergio en ese mar de sentimientos expresados que era la musica... Mas aun, la musica que ella habia hecho para él, que le habia dedicado. Y en algun lugar lejos de él, estaba ella, recordando como se sentian las cuerdas de su guitarra, recordando como se sentia estar entre ellos, sientiendo como esos recuerdos eras cubiertos por la sombra de la traicion.

Si, ese era el nombre que ellos le habian puesto a sus acciones. Pero seguía recordando, recordando, como él hacia en ese momento en álgun lugar lejano, como Yoh recordaba el pasado que le atormentaba.

--------------- -------------- --------------- ----------------

Retoma del flashback

--------------- -------------- --------------- ----------------

-¡Ja¿Dijiste que has venido por mi¿Con que motivo? Uhm...- La castaña cambió la sonrisa fanfarrona de su rostro por una mueca de profundo pensamiento, para mostrar después una sonrisa muy divertida. -No, no tiene gracia, es mas divertido si yo te mato a ti- Terminó de decir como quien dice "¡Helado!".

-¡¡¡QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ HAO!!!- Gritó Yoh.

-Yoh...- Susurró Ana. -¿Qué significa esto?- Miró a Hao. -Pero si desapareciste, TÚ desapareciste hace mucho, no puedes...-

-Si que puedo- Contestó él duramente con una sonrisa en los lavios.

-¡No les dirijas la palabra!- Reprochó la chica al milenario muchacho. Volteó el rostro para dirigirse a la familia que ostentaba preocupadas miradas. -Mamá... No te preocupes- La chica pudo ver el efecto que esas palabras provocaron el los actuales integrantes de la pencion, quienes habian salido al escuchar los caballos gritos de Yoh. Se leía en los ojos la sorpresa que su seguridad y despreocupación causaba en todos ellos. Era de esperarse... Ella, después de todo, no creía en fantasmas.

Sonrió con un gesto muy conocido, demaciado familiar, y separó los lavios para articular con simpleza una frace demaciado quemada. -¡Ya verán que todo se solucionará!-

-Se vé que estás de muy buen humor- Dijo de repente un levemente divertido Hao. -Que bien, así será mas entretenido... Aunque tengo que aceptar que...- Hao cambió la mirada en sus ojos, buscando la expreción adecuada- ...me dolió, que tengas que acceder por las malas- Sonrió una vez mas y soltó una pequeña carcajada- Espíritu del Fuego...- Susurró.

-¡¡HAO¿Qué hacés¡Ella no es shaman!- Gritó Yoh deseperadamente en un intento de detenerlo mientras desenfunadaba a la Falsa Harusame que le entregaba Tokio.

-Papá, no te métas- Le dijo duramente su hija. -Esto es entre Hao y yo... Además ya te dije que todo saldrá bien- Se quitó el saco azul-marino oscuro del colegio, la blusa blanca, quedandose solo con una camiseta negra sin mangas y la falda tableada, también azul-marino oscuro. -Ahora... ¡Que comience la diversión!-

--------------- --------------- --------------- ---------------

No lo podía evitar, cada vez que sentia el silencio tomar lugar, sus recuerdos volvian irremediablemente. Y por cada memoria revivida una espina se clavaba en el alma, en el corazón... En su propio amor... El dolor de madre que ella jamás admitiria,el dolor de amiga que mas dolía.

Y ahí estaba nuevo, llorando por ella con las abundantes lágrimas mezclandose con su rubio cabello, el cual se enrredaba con los dedos necios que no permitian que se escapara su un sollozo de la boca, anciosa por gritar, a la que el orgullo se encargaba de cerrar.

--------------- ------------------ --------------- ----------------

Los shamanes congregados el la pención no lograban entender de que hablaba la chica. Seguramente y no sabia lo que decia, por su puesto que no lo sabia. Era Hao quien venia a pelear con ella, el shaman que casi acaba con ellos en el pasado, quien habia logardo pasar todas las barreras que le separaban de los grandes espiritus, y habia logrado llegar hasta ellas, les habia dañado, él era demaciado para el grupo de shamanes, ni hablar de Yayoi.

Yayoi no era mas que una chica belicosa, busca roña y peleonera, era violenta pero muy buena. Pero no era mas que un ser humano. Ella no podia pelear contra Hao.

Con eso en mente vieron como alzaba la mano para arrancarse un fino y largo cabello que sostubo con las dos manos ante si, susurrando drámaticamente

-Kikio... ¡Pocesión de objetos!- Entonces en el aire se pudo sentir una calidez inusual, un poder enorme, un vago presentimiento de cautela. Vieron como el fino cabello se complementaba con un luminoso arco que de a poco fue tomando forma corporea, hasta verse como un arco sostenido por las finas y delicadas manos de una muchacha de tez blanca y largos cabellos negros, ojos abellanados y vestimentas tradicionales de sacerdotiza japonesa.

-Esto es el colmo...- Se quejó Horo-Horo. –Primero la cena la tenemos que hacer nosotros, después que resulta que Hao decide aparecer sin invitación... Y ahora tu hija es shaman... Yoh¿Qué carajo esta pasando?- Recriminó el peliazul.

-Her...Hermana...- Tartamudeó Tokio, claramente confundido y sorprendido.

-Si, lo sé- Contesto la chica abruptamente. -Sé que se suponía que yo no fuera haci... Se suponía que tenía que ser un humano común y corriente... No un shaman, pero como verán...- Suspiró dejando la frace inconclusa. Miró a su madre que mostraba los mismos y enrredados ojos que los demás. -Se que jamás van a enteder por que lo hice, ya que ni yo he decubierto mis razones. Mada msa sé que es lo que tengo que hacer y que ustedes no tienen que menterse en el medio- Miró a su padre significativamente, rogándole comprención con sus negras pupilas antes de esquivar al Espiritu del Fuego, que se habia lanzado al ataque, haciendo que su gigantesca mano destruyera parte de la pención y dejara shamanes repartidos por todo el patio.

Yayoi preparó una flecha condensando energia espiritual en forma corporea y la liberó en dirreción a Hao.

El castaño lejos de preocuparse y sin siquiera hacer el esfuerzo de esquivar la flecha que se dirigia a el con una presición increíble, ladró una risa fanfarrona y tomó la flecha entre sus manos antes de que esta siquiera tocara su destino, deshaciendola en miles de esquirlas que se evaporaron en la noche.

-Mierda, no puede ser- Susurró la chica después de esquivar un nuevo ataque del Espiritu de Fuego. –El poder espiritual en estado puro ya no le hace daño- La muchacha Azakura esquivó otro ataque del espíritu de Hao. -Mejor voy a intentar dañarlo físicamente, sera poderoso... pero no deja de ser esencialmente humano- Concluyó para después caer ágilmente sobre el techo de lo que quedaba de la pención.

-------------------- ------------------- -------------------- --------------------

De vuelta en la pención, el nuevo y mas agrandado grupo ya estaba listo para partir, ni bien saliera el sol, en en este nuevo viaje en busca de aquel merecedor del favor de los Grandes Espíritus.

Poco a poco, el comedor se fue vaciando a medida que los shamanes se iban a dormir, Siendo las únicas personas que quedaban en la sala Tokio y un muchacho joven, de ojos frios y claros y cabello gris del que mucho no se sabía, ni de donde venía o que edad tenía. El único dato que era conocido era su nombre: Youshiro.

Se decía que Ana lo había hospedado en la pención mucho antes de que ellos llegaran de visita, sin embargo el muchacho se mantenia siempre al margen de la vista de los demás integrabtes de la pención. Al parecer, él vivia con ellos hacia ya algunos años, e incluso, según decía un rumor, que el vivía con la familia Azakura desde que era un crio. Y si hasta ahí nomas sabian, era porque Ana no queria que hagan perguntas y se les habia ordenado que lo dejasen en paz.

La mirada de Tokio se demoró en este muchacho, que era tan misterioso, tan reservado. Abrió la boca para deirigirle la palabra, pero inmediatamente la cerró. Youshiro lo miró con los acostumbrados ojos inexprecivos, serenos, casi muertos. Seguramente tratando de infundar confianza, cosa que no funcionó. ¿¡Como iba a poder infundar confianza si ni expreción tenian esos ojos!?

Tokio le vió levantarse y acercarse a él, levantar una mano y ponerla sobre su hombro, presionando levemente.

Al final sí estaba tratando de darle fuerza, en su frío e inexpresivo modo. El muchacho siguió su camino hacia el patio de la pención y desaparecio en la oscuridad de la noche, como solía hacerlo, dejándolo solo otra vez. Solo con su mente revelde que le ordenaba recordar, aunque doliera, aunque desgarrara por dentro como miles y miles de pequeños y afilados cuchillos bailando al son de los tristes latidos de su corazón. Cuchillos alimetados por el amor que profesaba por su traidora hermana. Sin poder remediarlo, como una enfermedad incurable, imposible de hacerle frente, su cabeza rondaba en los recuerdos que él desearía olvidar.

-------------------- ------------------ ------------------- --------------------

Yayoi se encontraba de nuevo en el patio de la pesión, peleando contra un Hao que había venido a reclamarle.

-Bien, veamos como nos va- La chica esquiva otro ataque e inmediatamente se lanza contra el milenario shaman, sin duda tratando de llevar a cabo su recientemente ideado plan.

Hao sin duda adivina sus intenciones (¿que hay que adivinar¡la chica se le lanzó ensima con cara de asesina!) y dispuso de Yayoi como si de una mosca se tratara, azotandola con la manaza su colosal espíritu -¡Maldicion!- Se quejó una vez hubiera aterizado en el cesped con un suabe "¡tud!". -¡Una espada, éso necesito!- Bufó molesta la ver que sus posibilidaes se reducian a esa única alternativa. Busco a su alrrededor, pero no encontró nada siquiera parecido al arma que necesitaba, ni una rama, un trozo de cañeria de gas ("¡Máldita mania de mi madre por el orden!", pensó enojada), ningún objeto personal de sus hermanos. Nada, solo... Tal vez... –Papá...-Le llamó insegura. –¿Papá, crees que pueda usar a Harusame?- Preguntó al fin, viendo como Hao preparaba un nuevo ataque e intentando adivinar cual seria su proximo movimiento.

-No lo sé...-contesto Yoh, metido totalmente en esta nueva y fresca pelea. –Lo dudo. Esta espada responde a mi poder espiritual... ¡Lo siento hija!- Se disculpó por la inutilidad que sintió al no poder ser de gran ayuda en un momento asi.

Hao atacó nuevamente y Yayoi le burlo por poco.

-¿Que te pasa¡Estás muy distraida!- Se burló Hao conciente de la falta que tenia la chica. El arco se desvaneció y en su lugar a perecio una espada muy similar a Harusame.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Hao al darse cuanta de que no le habia visto convocar tal arma.

-Tontito¿qué no te diste cuenta?- Preguntó burlonamente la chica. -Claro que no- Saltó sobre el Espiritu del Fuego, pero este esquiva el golpe con gran facilidad, Yayoi aterriza y salta nuevamente con una rapidez considerable sobre el Espiritu del Fuego.

-¿Qué?- Gimió Hao, comandando por instinto a su espíritu a atacarcon mas furia y rapidez.

¿Cómo podía ser que la mocosa cambiara su esquema de movimientos tan rápidamente? Hacia un rato apenas si esquivaba sus ataques, ahora no sólo los esqueivaba con gran facilidad y con una agilidad demaciado fluida, si no que avanzaba de manera agresiba en los cortos momentos que el Espíritu de Fuego se tomaba para recuperarse y atacar nuevamente.

Sus pensamientos lo distrageron mas de lo devido, lo que le costó un doloroso golpe en el costado derecho, haciendo que callera del hombro de su espiritu y aterrizara de espaldas en el suelo de la pencion haciendo gran estruendo y dejando un buen augero.

-Eso me pasa por descuidado...- Se incorporó, hechó la parte anterior de su capa hacia atrás. -¡Me pasa por subestimar tu orgullosa sangre Azakura!- Declaro con mas júbilo que molestia en la voz.

-Muy bien, ya que lo aceptaste¿por qué no te vas antes de que te lastime de verdad?- Amenazó Yayoi fría y socarronamente.

-No sé de que estás hablando¿Qué se supone que es lo que acepté?- Hao la miró con curiosidad, bien, bieeen oculta tras su mascara de superioridad.

-Que sos inferior a mi. Aceptaste que tengo orgullosa sangre Azakura, y que me subestimaste... Que es lo mismo que me hayas dicho que soy mas fuerte que vos- Cuncluyó curvando sus lavios en una desafiante sonrisa.

-Es increible la habilidad que tienes para manipular mis palabras...- Murmuró el shaman para sí. -Aunque es verdad... Te subestimé. Por eso, de ahora en adelante pelearé de verdad, haci que...- Dejó la frace bailar un rato en el suspenso mientras el Espíritu del Fuego se alzaba de la tierra misma sobre la que estaba parado Hao, levantándole a el junto con su colosal cuerpo. -Espero que estés lista- Advirtió antes de desvanecerse en el aire tras una violenta llamarada de fuego.

-¡¡Uff!!- Cerca de una decena de ojos desviaron su mirada del lugar que habi estado ocupando Hao, el que ahora humeaba levemente, y voltearon a ver a la chica que habia abandonado la posición de ataque y exalaba un largo suspiro. -No fue tan terrible como creí que seria- Dejó escapar con una sonrisa en los lavios.

-Pero que estas diciendo...- Se oyó un susurro apagado proveniente de la pencion, proveniente de los inexprecivos labios del tan misterioso Youshiro, que como siempre se habia manetnido al margen de la vista de todos. -...si te hizo pedazos...- Terminó con la misma ausente exprecion que siempre usaba. Yoh no compendió lo que ese chico decia, y generalmente era él el que comprendia los desvarios que salian de su (fría) boca. Volvió su mirada a su hija, pensando que tal vez asi encontraria las respuestas a las preguntas que el todavia no habia formulado.

¿A que se referia con que le habia hecho pedazos? Si ella estaba perfectamente...

Entonces vieron como cortes y heridas en todo su delagdo cuerpo se abrian dejando escapar la calida sangre, derramandose en en cesped de la pención, palideciendo su piel, devilitando sus piernas haciendo que caiga de rodillas, cierre sus negros ojos y termine de desmayarse bajo la calurosa noche de Japón.

°-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-°

No sean vagos y dejenme un review, que no les cuesta nada.

Nada mas por decir, cuidense mucho y los quiero, asi que devuelvan algo de amor, please... Que los autores de fanfics vivimos de nuestros lectores.

Krazy Naoko


	3. Tres Palabars

**Título**: Reencarnación

**Título del capítulo**: Tres Palabras.

**Personajes**: Eh... Los mismos que los del capitulo anterior.

**Géneros**: Acción/Aventura..

**Calificación**: T

**Advertencias**: Errores de ortografía, malas palabras... ¿Especulaciones sin funadmento?

**Resumen**: Mas recuerdos llegan a la mente de lo protagonistas, mas dudas surgen tal vez, pero se revela tambien una verdad de la que nadie se hubiera querido enterar.

* * *

...Entonces vieron como cortes y heridas en todo su delagdo cuerpo se abrian dejando escapar la calida sangre, derramandose en en cesped de la pención, palideciendo su piel, devilitando sus piernas haciendo que caiga de rodillas, cierre sus negros ojos y termine de desmayarse bajo la calurosa noche de Japón.

-Yayoi!!- La noche fue interrumpida por el grito de aquella mitad tan importante en el pasado, Yoh Azakura alzaba a su inerte hija en brazos.

XXXXXXXXXX

-¿Pensás seguir con esto?- Preguntó Tokio puntualmente y sin rodeos aún cambaindo los canales del televisor buscando nada en especial.

-A que te refierís- Medio preguntó con la voz apagada Youshiro, de quien se veía nada mas que la silueta traslucir a travez de las puertas corredizas que daban al jardín. Últimamente el muchacho pasaba mas tiempo del acostumbrado mirando las sombras que conjugaba la noche.

-Ya sabés de qué hablo, no te hagas el desentendido- Renegó Tokio, apagando el aparato disgustado ante el poco interés que el peligrís mostraba. -Lo que pasa con vos y Yayoi...- Aclaró de mala gana, arrojando el control en la mesa con poca delicadeza.

-Oh- Susurró simulando irónicamente una sorpresa que no sentía. Era claro que la exasperación del otro no le moslestaba en lo mas mínimo. -Eso... Si, si voy a seguir con ese asunto- Respondió ausentemente.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó el muchacho Azakura con una gota de pesadez en la voz..

-Tu famila es rara- Dijo Youshiro, sin apartar su mirada de la noche que curbría el pátio de la pención.

-Éso no contesta mi pregunta, dejá de dar vueltas y decime... ¿Por qué?- Insistió.

-...- Youshiro sólo guadó silencio como lo hacía siempre que se cansaba de hablar.

-¡Como quieras¡Con vos no hay caso!- Le reprochó Tokio, vencido. -Me voy a dormir, y vos tendrías que hacer lo mismo- Agregó mientras se incorporaba, estirandose con pereza. -Mañana vamos a salir muy temprano y y va a ser un viaje muy largo. Papá dice que es cerca de uno o dos meses de viaje, hací que hay que salir con tiempo, no se sabe si el camino es el mismo que la última vez. Además somo una multi...tud- Se dió cuenta que el otro chico no le estaba prestando atención, y se odió por su actitud.

¡Há¿Por qué siempre terminaba tratando de ganar la simpatía del muchacho? No era más que un témpano de hielo, todavía no entendía que clase de relación pudo haber tenido su hermana (que era demaciado joven, según él, cabe aclarar) con éste tipo. No le entraba en la cabeza como álguien podía ser capaz de atravezar el glaciar que tenia como escudo a su alrederor. Pero a fin de cuentas, pensó, su hermana era una persona especial, a ella, era casi imposible negarle nada.

- En fin...- Suspiró al terminar su monólogo mental y dió media vuelta lentamente cuando oyó la firme voz del otro hablarle sin voltear verle.

-¿Qué es lo que me querés decir en concreto?- Preguntó con sequedad el frío chico.

-Mi mamá decidió que si no querés seguir con el compromiso...- Soltó por fin el Tokio dejando que el final lo deduciera él, no tenía ganas de que le réten por andar diciendo "cosas que no se dicen".

-Ya te lo dije y no quiero volver a repetirlo- Youshiro volteó y le vió mirarle medio de reojo, mostrando un interesante fulgir en sus fríos y grices ojos: determinación. -Yo voy a seguir con esto hasta el final- Dijo enfatizando sus palabras, incorporandose para acercarse a Tokio y mirarlo fijamente a los negros ojos. -Porque confío en que todo va solucionar- Terminó con la voz mas firme de lo que acostumbraba a hablar.

El segundo hijo de la familia Azakura-Kiouyama, Tokio no entendia como podía tenerle esa confianza a su hermana, después de lo que había pasado, después de todo lo que ella había hecho. Estaba muy confundido, no sabía que pensar, no sabia como hacer para creer en las palabras que el silencioso chico le habia dicho.

Por un momento buscó las respuestas en los apagados ojos que le miraba con un significado desconocido para él. Buscó la verdad que sabía que tenía que estar ahí, que quería que estubiera ahí, pero de nuevo la decepción ganó la partida y no logró pasar mas allá de la sólida barrera que Youshiro nada mas podia ergir.

Suspiró mentalmente, y una vez que el otro muchacho le soltó para volver a su anterior actividad, se dirigió a su cuarto y se acostó vestido. Le iba a ahorrar tiempo por la mañana, pensó, engañandose a si mismo, y a medida que el sueño le ganaba al remolino de pensamientos que era su cabeza, las imagenes empezaron a aparecer sin su permiso, una orden predeterminada que se habia impuesto para tratar de encontar sentido donde no lo a recordar, buscando la explicación perfecta para las acciones de su pequeña hermana. Buscando una excusa para perdonarla.

Yayoi sonrió dejando escapar un suspiro de sus lavios mintras se sentaba con algo de dificultad sobre el prolijo suelo de la sala de estar de su casa, sin preocuparse en protegerlo de la sangre que aun manaba de su flaco cuerpo.

-¿Quién mierda te crees que sos?- Le gritó Ana ni bien si hija se habia acomodado. -¡Mira como manchaste MI piso!- Se quejó la rubia con la mirada furibunda, sientiendo el familiar tic en su ceja al notar que su mas temida técnica no daba resultado en el caso perdido que era su hija. La adolescente le miraba con una vaga sonrisa y los ojos llenos de cansada diverción.

-Ay... Mamá- Suspiró cansadamente Yayoi. -La sangre sale... Y si no llegara a salir, cambiamos el piso...- Dijo con una expreción tan parecida a Yoh, que Ana se irritó inconsientemente. -Además...- Continuó, apollando el codo en la mesa y la cara en la palma de la mano, dedicandole una despreocupada mirada a su madre. -...el piso seria tuyo si lo hubieras lavado aunque sea una sola vez- Anna le miro duramente mientras sentia que la furia crecia dentro de ella con alarmante rapidez. ¿Cómo se atrevia esa mocosa a...?

¡PLAF!

Ana le había plantado manso bife, con la fuerza suficciente para hacerle voltear el sorprendido rostro. Golpe de la cual se arrepintió hasta las lagrimas al ver su mano cubierta de la sangre de su hija.

-Yayoi... Yo...- La rubia no articulaba una disculpa decente, después de todo ¿Existia una disculpa por golpear a tu hija magullada y herida?

-Eso dolio, pero se que te arrepentís... Lo veo en tus ojos- Dijo regresando el rostro con una mirada maliciosa. -Pero no te preocupes, estoy segura de que Phausto me curará en seguida- Aseguró con demasiado entusiasmo para el gusto de su madre.

Ana podia sentir la sangre de su hija secandose en su mano. No entendía, todavía, el profundo significado que tenía el hecho mismo que en su jóven rostro afloraran arrogantes moretones y leves cortes enrojecidos.

Sus ojos paseaban de su mano al rostro de su hija, la cual no era un shaman, quien hacia un minuto se desplomaba rendida en el pátio después de haber peleado con un ser que ella creía mas que desaparecido, muerto. Lo sentía, lo oía, el ligéro zumbido de sus pensamientos al chocar unos contra otros, los que decian tener la razon, y que negaba lo aconteido por no complementar la lógica que ella sabía que habia ahí, y los que le gritaban "¡Despertá, ésta es la nueva realidad!". Y sus ojos se posaron en una herida en particular, que no dejaba de sangrar. ¿Hace cuánto que esa cría habia aprendido a caminar? Se preguntó tratando de concentrar sus pensamientos en otra cosa.

No lo logró. Sentía la cabeza liviana, y a la vez una insistente preción que le exigia liberación.

Lo último que vió fué el techo y lo último que sintió fueron los fuertes brazos de su esposo, quien por esas casualidades del destino todavía no se desmayaba y habia logrado llegar a sostener a su mujer antes de que golpeara el suelo.

-¡Ana!- Susurró Yoh fijando su negra mirada en el palido rostro de la sacerdotiza. Phausto ya estaba atendiendo a la maltratada chica, que había perdido una considerable cantidad de sangre en muy poco tiempo, y a pesar de eso no cerraba la bocaza, parlotenado como cotorra borracha intentado sacar una palabra de los lavios de Eliza, quien asistía a su amado a curar a la muchacha y que no regalaba más que una gentil sonrisa.

-Lo que a mi me llama la atención...- Horo-Horo cortó el (semi) silencio que se habia formado, rascandose levemente la cabeza y cerrando los ojos en señal de concentración. -...es como fué capáz de lastimarte de ésta manera sin que ninguno de nosotros nos dieramos cuenta- Comentó mirando directamente a Yayoi, dadndole a entender que esperaba una respuesta.

-Es que...- Le respondió Yayoi, entendida, mientras que Phausto terminaba de vendar su brazo y continuaba por examinar una herida particularmente fea en su pierna derecha. -Es que nosotros peleamos en un nivel superior al de ustedes- Dijo sin una exprecion en particular, tal vez con algo de orgullo, tal vez era culpa, eso nunca lo supieron.

Nadie respondió, por alguna razón el enterarse del poder del que la joven Azakura era portadora los llenó de cautela, si ella era tan fuerte¿por qué Hao se habia marchado¿Por qué no la eliminó? Nadie se atrevia a preguntar el por qué mas por miedo a la respuesta, no la conocian ni la imaginaban, pero sabian que no les gustaria.

-Entonces...- Comenzó Tokio en un suave susurro. -Eso quiere decir que...-

-Si- La repentinamente alegre voz de Yayoi sonó como una bomba en medio del incómodo silencio. -Eso quiere decir que Hao ha recobrado fuerzas y ha ganado mucha mas de la que se imaginan. Aunque tengo que admitir que es un gran peleador... No me imagino lo que seria usando toda su fuerza...- Comentó Yayoi con el indice sobre sus lavios en un gesto infantil que no paso desapercivido por Youshiro.

-¿Qué querés decir?- Preguntó Len Tao, que se había mantenido al margen de todo, pero que fué vencido por su curiosidad.

-¡Estábamos jugando nada mas!- Respondió Yayoi, impaciente, otro gesto infantil, común en ella, pero inapropiado para la situación. Los grises ojos no perdian detalle. -¿Cómo quieres que usemos toda nuestra fuerza en un juego?-

-Eh... ¿Señorita Yayoi?- Le llamó la atencion Phausto suavemente, y continuó con cautela. -¿Seria tan amble de por favor quitarse la playera para poder examinar su espalda y el resto de su torax?- Preguntó seriamente pero, como ya dijimos, con cautela.

-Si, seguro Phausto- Respondio la niña y procedió a quitarse la playera desgarrada por todos lados en frente de todos (Cheng Tao enrrojeciendo violentamente) sin mayor preocupación, encontrado su mirada con la inquisitiva de su hermano. Le susuró un ligero "Como si tubiera algo que esconder", haciendo alución a su delgadez. Una vez dejando a la vista las heridas que tenia en la espalda, Phausto comenzó a curar sin demora. Pasaron unos minutos en total silencio mientras el doctor curaba a la chica hasta que Tokio se cansó de hechar miradas asesinas en la dirección en la que el hijo del chino se encontraba, y decidió hablar con su hermana

-Entonces eso quiere decir...- Empezó inseguro.

-¡Ay, Hermano! Hasta cuando te vas a dar cuenta de que yo¡soy un shaman!- Dijo incorporandose haciendo que la toalla que Phausto le habia colocado sobre los hombros callera al piso, logrando que Cheng enrrojeciera nuevamente.

-Este...- Comenzó Tokio, volviendo a lo de las miradas asesinas. -¿Me podés decir cuando te pusiente eso?- Dijo señalando la remera que llevaba su hermana.

-Eh...- Todos la miraban, esperando la repuesta al darse cuenta de que nadie la habia visto cambiarse. -Éste... Yo no me acuerdo...- Dijo la chica rascandose la nuca, dejando a los demas con la clasica exprecion de "que pasmada" en los rostros. -Bueno... No va al caso, la cosa es que...- De pronto un sonido, grave, oscuro y escalofriante le interrumpió. Yayoi se paró y se diriguio hacia la joven y bonita Tamao.

-Tamao Tamamura- Dijo con la voz firme.

-¿S-s-i señorita Yayoi?- La peliroza tartamudeó a punto de desmayarse.

-¿Serias tan amable de hacerme algo de comer?- Pregunto con una enorme gota de sudor cayenmdo en su frente.

-Eh...- Tamao reia nerviosamente al pensar lo mucho que se habia asustado sin fundamento alguno- ¡Si! Enseguida- Se incorporó y todavia mareada murmuró algo asi como que no el ambiente no daba para la cena, que mejor iba a preparar té.

-¡No hay caso! No cabe duda de que es hija de su padre- Rió Horo-Horo, tranquilizandose con su propio comentario.

-Tienes mucha razón- Ryu también mostró su caracteristica su sonrisa llena de seguridad.

Yoh rió animadamente hasta que sintió que Ana se movio en sus brazos. La rubia volvió en sí lentamente solo para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de su marido.

-Yoh...- Se incorporó despacio rechazando la ayuda que el hombre le ofrecía y miró a su alrededor. -¿Qué...?- Sintió que su cabeza se quejaba de sus acciones, y apenas pudo sentir una cálida mano tomando la suya.

-No te preocupes mamá...- Yayoi le llamó suavemente la atención comenzó a limpiar con dedicacion los blancos dedos con un paño húmedo. -Perdón, no tenía por qué haberte dicho esas cosas.- Se disculpó. -Es que aún estaba eufórica por la pelea. Sé que te preocupe, pero tengo otra cosa importante que decir- Yayoi levantó los ojos hasta clavarlos en los de Anna y le dijo con suavidad. -La razón por la que hoy peleé, por la que Hao estubo acá...- Dudó un momento antes de seguir. -Se acerca el torneo de shamanes- Dijo al fin.

El ambiente moderadamente alegre que reinaba hasta ese momento se congeló de repente y cada persona en la sala prestó atención a lo que decia la chica. -No sé exactamente cuándo, pero no hay duda de que está cerca. Todos los integrantes de este grupo van a tener que trabajar duro para volverse lo mas fuertes posible en un lapso de tiempo relativamente corto, la razón por la que Hao...-

-Pero se supone que Hao desaparecio hace mucho- La interrumpió Liserg, con la voz segura. Se habia mantenido callado hasta ese momento, pero no soportó seguir escuchando lo que para él eran puras incoherencias.

-Eso es a lo que voy... Hao no...- Nuevamente una voz mas pequeña evitó que siguiera con su explicación.

-Hao no murió- Resonó en la sala la afirmación segura. Las cabezas se dieron vuelta con tal sincronozacion que casi formaban una melodía.

-¡Manta!- Exclamaron todos con diferentes grados de sorpresa.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?- Preguntó Yoh.

-Tío Manta está acá desde que yo terminé de pelear con Hao- Respondió Yayoi. -¡Hola tío Manta!- Saludó con alegria.

-Jeje, si...Hola- Saludó igual de alegremente el peque, para luego animar a su ahijada a segir con su explicacion. -¿Por qué mejor no sigues? Hace mucho que tengo esa duda...-

-Si, si, ya explico. Pero primero voy a ver que pasó con la señorita Tamao y ese té que iba a traer, que me muero de hambre- Avisó mientras se paraba e iba a la cocina, sin poder evitar que so estomago gruñera sonoramente, como confirmando sus palabras. Pasados unos minutos que Phausto habia aprovechado para revisar brevemente a la rubia, la chica volvió acompañada de Tamao quien se habia demorado porque la verdad es que era mucho el té que habia tenido que preparar. Una vez todos acomodados con su taza de té y su única galleta ("¡El resto son mias!", les habia gruñido Yayoi. Nadie se quejó), la muchacha retomó con su explicación.

-Entonces... Hao, como ya les dije, es la razón por la que tienen volverse más fuertes de lo que ya son. Sé bien que son shamanes con capacidad y habilidad, pero no es suficiente- Explicó con repentina seriedad. -No solamente sobrevivió, si no que tambié consigió no perder todos su poder y desde que volvió no ha hecho mas que afirmar su pocición- Tomó un sorbo de té, demorano más de lo necesario.

-Todos saben que mi papá pudo vencer a Hao sólo y gracias al poder que le brindaron todos sus amigos, quienes los apoyaban e incocientemente formaron un puente permitiendo que las esencias se concentraran en él, hací como todos sus pensamientos, sentimientos e intenciones, generando una conjunción positiva, concentrando una energia que Hao no conocía, que ya olvidó. Gracias a eso y a que en ese momento Hao, quien habia vencido 1080 tecnicas para sellarlo y se creia el rey de mundo, subestimo a mi papá, y al poder espiritual que se logro condensar en su posesion, dejando su defensas bajas, dándoles la chance de "devilitarlo" lo suficiente como para que saliera del escenario... Después de todo, la energia que usaban contra él... Hace mucho que...-

-Ajá...Si- Le interrumpió Horo-Horo al ver que la chica empzaba a desvariar. -A pesar de que no entendí las mitad de las palabras que acabas de decir, la idea general la tengo, aun así hay algo que no me cierra..- Horo-Horo miraba el piso en busca de algún trozo de galleta que se le pudier haber caido. Esa piba era mas amarreta que su madre.

-¿Si¿Qué cosa?- Le llamó la atencion Yayoi, logrando que el peliazúl levantara la vista (mas que nada porque no encontró nada en el piso).

-El Hao que vimos- Comenzó. -... era el mismo- Dijo con cautela, como inseguro de sus palabras.

-Eh... si, pasa que no lo encontré en rubio- Se burló la chica al no encontrar sentido en la pregunta a medio formular del shaman. -No se a donde va, Horo-Horo. ¿Qué quiere decir con...?-

-Que es el mismo Hao con el que peleamos nosotros, un... niño- Puntualizó despues de que las risitas por la burla de la chica cesaran. El slencio en la sala adquirió un nuevo nivel a medida que los shamanes iban tomando conciencia de que era cierto, el Hao que se les habia presentado era el mismo niño con el que habian peleado.

-¡Oooh¡Éso era!- Excamó entendiendo cuál era la preocupación del shaman. Observó brevemente los rostros que ostentaban la curiosidad natural que ese conocimiento había depertado. Se mordió el lavio inferior mientras jugaba con su taza casi llena de la calida infución.

¿Es que era imaginación suya, o la enérgica chica mostraba mas de esos comportamientos infantiles a medida que la conversación avanzaba? Youshiro empezaba a atar los cabos sueltos que sólo él podia ver... Yaoi ocultaba algo, o había algo que no quería llegar a tener que explicar.

-En realidad- Empezó de manera insegura, pensando sus palabras por unos segundos antes de continuar. -En realidad el Hao que vino esta noche no es el mismo Hao que ustedes conocieron durante la úlitma Batalla de Shamanes- Explicó.

-No mientas- Escupió Liserg con los dientes apretados. -Yo lo reconocí, ése...- Señaló el patio de la pención con un gesto de desdén. -Ése era Hao, el desgraciado que mató a mis padres, que destruyó a mis camaradas y...-

-Esos camaradas suyos, señor Liserg...- Interrumpió la magullada chica. -...no eran mas que una montón de Basura- Liserg le miró con dura sorpresa en los ojos. ¿Cómo se atrevia a hablar esa mocosa ignorante del mundo¿Qué remota idea podía tener? -X-Laws... No eran mas que uno de los tantos y patéticos grupos que se presentan a sembrar el caos en nombre de la justicia- Opinó con la voz serena, hasta se podria decir que seria.

De verdad que esta noche Yayoi estaba dejando al descubierto mas de lo que tendria que, Youshiro cerró los ojos en un silencioso gesto de reprobación. Yayoi lo cazó y las manos se le enfiaron al darse cuanta del error que habia cometido.

-¿Cómo sabes acerca...?- Comenzó a pregunta Liserg después de que las palabras de la menor Azakura terminaran de llegar a su muy desarrollado cerebro.

-Hao- Desvio rápidamente el tema la chica. -Como desde hace un rato estoy tratando de explicar, no es el mismo. Este Hao que apareció acá esta noche, es... ¿cómo lo hago simple? Cada vez que el... Revive, o renace...-

-¡No me cambies de tema!- Rugió Liserg golpenado la mesa con el puño cerrado, su hija, que habia viajado a Fumbari con el, le miró confundida. -¿Cómo sabes vos de los X-Laws?- Le preguntó el inglés con rabia en la mirada. Yayoi lo miró con una nueva expreción en sus negros ojos, una que desconcertaba por todo lo que dejaba ver. La mas pura y completa sabiaduría yacía en las profundas púpilas que eran conocidas por su brillante alegría y vagancia (casi) inhumana.

Liserg sostubo la mirada mas de lo que su paciencia se lo permitia, y no logro frenar el reproche que salió de sus lavios.

-¿Por qué no me contestás?-

-Porque no te interesa en lo mas mínimo como mierda sé de tus condenados camaradas- Respondió sin paciencia alguna, olvidando por completo el respetuoso "usted" y, sin dejar que el peliverde se defendiera, sigió con su ataque verbal. Ya que había comenzado, bien podía terminar. -No es mi culpa que fueras por el mundo como pobre marginado dejandote engatuzar por los primeros bastardos que se te cruzan y proclaman ser sembradores de justicia. Si nada más hubieras abierto los ojos te habias dado cuenta de las verdaderas razones que escondia Jeane. Hubieras visto que su intencion no era destruir a Hao. ¡Hubieras visto lo zafada que estaba!- Excalmó con exasperación.

-¡¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO DE LA DONCELLA JEANE!!- Bramó Liseg, dejando caer las palmas de las manos con mas fuerza de la necesaria sobre la mesa, provocando que alguna que otra taza callera al piso o tintineara reprochandole la rudeza. Se incorporó dedicandole una mirada de completo y puro odio.

¿Cómo se atrevía a burlarse de aquellos a los que habia querido y en quienes habia creido por tanto tiempo?.

-Ahora que ya te desestresaste- Comento irónicamente, nuevamente dejando el "usted" de lado. -Hacéme el favor de dejarme terminar- Dijo cortantemente haciendo caso omiso a la mirada que le regalaba el hombre al que acababa de ofender. -Hao nunca, en ninguna de las veces que ha aparecido sobre la tierra ha sido el mismo que la primera vez que nació. El Hao que se acaba de ir, es una nueva _reencarnación_- Levantó la vista de la taza que tena frente a ella y la fijó en el mueble que habia del otro lado de la habitación, que ostentaba orgulloso los trofeos ganados por sus hermanos en la esucela, fotos de la familia, siempre con alguien interfiriendo, como Ryu o Len, quienes eran los que mas seguido visitaban la pención. La delgada muchacha se levantó y bajo la atenta mirada de los shamanes a los que estaba explicandose, examinó conciensudamente los portaretratos, buscando algo en las caras inmortalizadas que exibian los fríos cristales.

Con sus morenas manos tomó con cautela uno especialmente escondido detras de todos los demás. Modesto, como si no se quisiera que llamase la atencion. -Ésta foto...- Volvió a tomar su lugar en la mesa y volteó hacia donde estaba Anna. -...es de cuando aún no se casaban papá y vos¿no es cierto?- Preguntó mostrandosela a su madre.

-Si, es de un par de años antes, aú no cumpliamos la mayoria de edad- Certificó la Itako.

-Bueno, solamente puedo especular, porque en realidad no se hace cuanto que Hao volvió a nacer, pero si miran con atención esta foto, y cambian la sonrisa por una mueca de superioridad, y la cara de vago profecional, le imaginan el pelo mas largo que la melena que tengo la indecencia de llamar cabello e ignoran el hecho de que está muy apapachuchado con mi mamá- Iba aclarando mientras dejaba la fotografía en cuestióon a la vista de todos. -Van a ver lo mas cercano que puede existir al rostro del Hao que vive ahora, que se acaba de ir, y que sin duda esta esperando encontrarnos en su camino para aplastarnos como papas para puré- Terminó dejando la foto en manos de los shamanes para darle un sorvó a su frío té, no porque quisiera, sino porque se le habia secado la boca de tanto hablar. Más mal que bien hizo, ya que la infución habia adquirido un leve sabor a óxido, solamente de haberse dejado enfriar (asco da el té frío).

-Eso no explica casi nada- Objetó Ana con su habitual y neutra voz. -Aún quedan dudas sin aclarar-

-Preguntame lo que quieras y yo te voy a responder- Le desafió Yayoi.

-¿Cómo podés saber tanto si nunca, desde que perdiste tu capacidad shamánica, abordamos el tema con vos¿Cómo explicas que, al menos, tenés dos espiritus acompañantes sin que ninguno de nosotros, ni siquiera yo nos ayamos dado cuenta? Quiero, además, que me expliques donde y con quien aprendiste ese nivel de pelea que exiviste esta noche. Aunque me doy una idea-

-No especules tan libremente acerca mio- Le cortó antes de terminar el (asqueroso) té frío de un sorbo. Después de dar un suspiro algo exagerado le dedicó una calmada mirada y una suave sonrisa a su madre antes de continuar. -Aprendí imitando lo que veia de papá y mis hermanos hacer los primero años que tube de conciencia. Además las regulares visitas que hacia Len Tao, las peleas que constantemente mantenian con mis hermanos y los entrenamientos exagerados a los que sabías someter a todo el mundo- Rió al notar las auras oscuras que comenzaban a enamar los cuerpos de los shamanes a su alredeo, conjuradas sin dudas, por los malos recuerdos. -Todo eso ayudo bastante. Luego, cuando ya no fue suficiente, mis espiritus se encargaron de "pulirme" y mejoré mi potencial con una increible fácilidad. Ellos solos se encargaron de mantener nuestro secreto, y de enseñarme a mantenerlos ocultos y a la vez cerca mio. Uno de mis espiritus es una antigua y poderosa sacerdotisa de las epocas en que los espiritus y los mounstros vagaban libres entre nosotros. Es amable y paciente, pero su corazón fue traicionado de la peor manera y es a veces frio como el hielo- Desvariaba de nuevo Yayoi.

-Es decir que es verdad que tenés mas de un espíritu- Dijo Ana con un dejo de sagacidad.

-No pienso decirte cuantos son- Respondió frenándole los pensamientos. Sabía bien que Anna quería sonsacarle la información como hacía con todos los demás, en serio, a veces su mamá se pasaba con la actutud "a-mi-no-se-me-escapa-nada". -Bueno... Creo que eso fue todo- Exclamó con calma mientras que sus dedos exploraban la longitud de su tranzado cabello, como sopenzando el trabajo que le iba a llevar sacar la sangre y desenrredar los nudos.

-Em... Yo tengo otra pregunta- La voz de Manta volvió a sonar en el moderado silencio que las últimas palabras de Yayoi habian provocado. Todos sabian que habia mas preguntas, pero habian sido demaciadas sorpresas esa noche. Y la chica estaba cansada, sangrando... Iba a ser mejor dejarle descansar. Manta se dijo eso, se reto mentalmente por no poder retener su curiosidad, habia querido dejar a la chica ir, pero las palabras escaparon de su boca.

-¿Tio?- Le llamó con el familiar apelativo con el que Yoh le habia enseñado desde pequeña a llamar al amigo al que habia aprendido a querer como un hermano. -¿Qué pregunta?- Le insitó a preguntar. Aunque Manta tenia la leve imprecion de que ella ya sabia que era lo que daba vueltas por su cabeza, los negros y enormes ojos hechaban chispas de antcipación.

-Hao en realidad nunca murió, eso no lo terminaste de explicar- Apuntó Manta, sabiamente callando el hecho de que Liserg habia desviado a conversacion con sus comentarios sentimentalistas.

-El nunca murió- Afirmó la cansada muchacha. -Hao, de alguna manera u otra siempre se las arrelga para salirse a último momento- Paró sus palabras al notar como las miradas de curiosidad y leve desentendimiento volvian a florecer en los rostros de los shamanes, esat vez con un dejo de astio.¿Qué no era sufientes sorpresas por una noche?.

-¿Salirse¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?- Dejó escapar Horo-Horo. Yayoi saltó por lo repentino de la pregunta.

-Por mas veces que destruyan su cuerpo- Empezó a explicar nuevamente con infinita paciencia. -...Hao no va a morir. Él se libera de la prision de carne que representa un cuerpo, guarda su alma en algún lugar que probablemente nadie, ni él mismo conoce. Resguarda su esencia, sus recuerdos, sus vivencias, sus sentimientos. Y cuando es preciso, regresa.- Horo-Horo le miró con creciente sorpresa, reemplezandola con seriedad, para finalmente convertirla en incredulo enojo.

-¿Qué significa eso?- Demandó con la voz mas alta de lo que él hubiera querido. -¿Me estas diciendo que Hao nunca va desaparecer completamente?- Pregunto con una gota de panico en la voz.

¡Por favor! Él habia estado en esa pelea, él le habia visto...

_No_.

Él no le habia visto _morir_.

Habiendo dejado esos pensamientos rondar por su mente, se dejó caer sin reparar en cuando es que se habia levantado de su lugar con la vista vagamente fija en la nada, sopesando la gravedad de lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Yayoi- Le llamó Yoh, con sus negros ojos todavía posados en su atontado amigo. -Aún hay una pregunta que no respondiste- Dijo mirandola vagamente sin mas esfuerzo que el movimiento de sus ojos rotando en tras los parpados. Yayoi le devolvió la misma despreocupada mirada. -¿Cómo sabes tantos detalles del último torneo de shamanes y de las acciones de Hao en ese entonces?- No pasó desapercivida la leve sonrisa que los finos labios de Yayoi dibujaron aún cuando su padre no terminaba de formular la pregunta. Tapoco pasó desapercivido el extraño brillo que aparecio en sus ojos mientras contestaba con una aún mas que inapropiada gota de divercion en la voz.

Tres palabras que hubieran quedado mejor calladas.

-La Vitácora Mágica-

* * *

_No. Tienen. La. Mas. Pálida. Idea._

No, y nunca la van a tener, del tormento que viví editando este cápitulo.

Todavía me quedan 23.

Que alguien me pegue un tiro. ¡Pero para felicitarme, eh! Por la brillante idea mía de ponerme a editar esto _primero_.

Porque claro, soy taaan masoca, que tengo una-condenada-montaña de cuentos y fanfics que _corregir_... En fin, que se le va a hacer. Quise resubirlo, hay que re-re-re-editarlo, pero con algo de decencia. Los errores (suspiro), los errores de ortografia son mi punto devil, pero la trama... ¡Por Diox! Si alguien leyó esto antes, se va a dar cuanta de lo que hablo.

Eso es todo. Los quiero mucho... Asi que si quieren expresar su cariño hacia mi, dejen un conmentario, que el neurologo me dio eso o un año de tratamiento para el mal que tengo en la cabeza. Un año de tratamiento significa que no voy a estar interfiriendo con la vida de los demas, y se que no quieren eso. Asi que saben bien que hacer.

Krazy Naoko


	4. Decición

**Título**: Reencarnación

**Título del capítulo**: Decisión

**Personajes**: Los mismos que el último capítulo.

**Géneros**: Acción/Aventura...¿Angustia? ¡Pero muy leve, eh!

**Calificación**: T (por mas adelante, ahora no. Ahora es un hermoso y suave PG-13)

**Advertencias**: Además de los caballos errores de ortografía y las malas palabras no veo que tengan que estar avisados de nada más.

**Resúmen**: Póco sabia él que en su confianza residia el futuro del universo mismo.

**Notas**: Capitulo cuarto, disfruten.

°-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-°

... Tres palabras que hubieran quedado mejor calladas.

-La Vitácora Mágica-

XXXXXXXXXX

Yoh miro a su hija por unos largos minutos aún cuando esa leve y casi imperceptible sonrisa aun bailaba en sus labios. No se enojó, no se molestó. No mostró señales de haber escuchado la respuesta que su hija le acababa de dar.

¿Por qué habría que reaccionar? Pensó.

Esa respuesta no dejaba dudas sin cubrir... Sospechó que la había leído desde muy pequeña, y que probablemente había sido eso lo que había provocado ese cámbio tan repentino en ella cuando supuestamente su percepción shamánica había comenzado a desaparecer.

De verdad que explicaba muchas cosas. Y justificaba muchas otras, también. Aunque la mayor pregunta que eso generaba y que Yoh estaba más que seguro que nunca, nunca jamás la preguntaría, no solamente porque sería la oviedad mas grande del mundo, si no porque no queria oir tal cosa dicha de los labios de su hija, era acerca de quién le había instruido para no perderse en las memorias de la Vitácora.

Había sido una pequeña niña y estaba seguro de que no sabia leer a esa edad. Por muy shaman que fuera cuando se suponía que no lo era no quería decia que era una especie de génio.

A diferencia de Yoh, los demás si hicieron una pequeña escena, principalmente al ver la tranquielidad de su amigo. Anna elevó su mirada acusadora a un nuevo nivel mientras el resto hacia una danza rara expresando sin duda la mezcla de sentimientos que habia. Claro, que Len solamente se atrevió a mirar a otro lado sumido en sus pensamientos.

Nadie supo bien como, pero de algún lado una red cayó sobre los alborotadores y fué cuando Anna decidió ordenar que la cena se sirviera de una buena vez.

Pareceria un comportamiento algo inapropiado para la situación que se acababa de generar, es decir... Hao llegando y buscando roña con Yayoi, quién resulta que era shaman después de lo que eran mas o menos doce o trece años de creer que nada mas era muy machona y vaga, y que para completarla se habia leído la Vitácora Mágica a la que en su tiempo Yoh le habia temido, por miedo a perderse en el claro razonamiento de una shaman que hacia tiempo habia desaparecido, pero no muerto.

En realidad no había otra cosa que hacer. Era lo que se esperaba de ellos, romper el hielo, por así decir.

Después de todo, ¿qué imprtaba? El torneo se acercaba, y eso sí era tema de preocupación. Estaba mas que claro que la última vez no habia quedado nada concluso, y lo mas probable es que esta vez las cosas fueran muy diferentes.

Es que a veces uno se olvida en realidad para que es que se hace este torneo.

Lago. La estrella que señala el fin del mundo.

No hubo shaman king en el último torneo, de manera que no pudo haber habido nadie que pare la colición de las estrellas... O se habian tomado la situacion con execiba calma, o como en todo tipo de eventos como este habia habido regulaciones y trabas que no hbaian dejado que se retomara el torneo en seguida, o simplemente los espiritus hbaian tenido otros planes, porque clar, todos se mueven de acuerdo a Los Grandes Espiritus.

La cena transcurrio en un incomodo semisilencio, despues de haber recibido sus castigos por hacer quielombo, los shamanes seguis en sus intentos de devolver la atmosfera casual al lugar, a lo que el pesado viento que se filtraba por la ventana entreabierta no ayudaba mucho.

Terminada la cena, levantados y lavados los platos, algunos se fueron a digerir la informacion que acababan de escuchar en la privacidad de sus habtaciones, dejand en la sala de descanso (dodnde usualmente se tomaba el té) cinco personas: el renombrado investigador privado que era Liserg Dissel, Cheng Tao, Tokio, Youshiro (de quien no se veia mas que la silueta atravez de las puertas corredizas), y por su puesto, Yayoi, jugando al solitario con las cartas españolas que le habia "prestado" (curiosamente sin enterarse) Chocolove.

-¿Qué piensan hacer mañana?- Pregunto de repente Yayoi mientras observaba las cartas con el ceño fruncido en suma concentración. Sin mebargo levanto la vista luego de unos momenbtos pasados en los que nadie contesto la pregunta que hbia hecho. -Tokio, al menos vos me podes contestar, ¡se supone que sos mi hermano!- Reprochó.

-Mañana no tengo grandes planes, y no creo que tengas que tenerlos vos tampoco, que vas a al escuela conmigo- Contestó con la voz acusadora sin apartar la vista del partido de basketball que mostraba el televisor. Su hemana tenia la mala costumbre de "perderse" de camino a la escuela, y despues el que la cobraba era él, por ser supuestamente el encargado de cuidarla.

Yayoi bufó por la nariz y sacó la lengua en direccion a su hermano (que no le vio por tener los ojos pegados al tele) y despues repitio la pregunta a los demas, esperando que esta vez le contestacen.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer?- pregunto Liserg de manera cortante.

-Porque pense que como estamos todos juntos y eso... Creo que seria bueno entrenar todos juntos. Con los programas de entranamientos que tengo yo y la mano dura de mi mama, ¡salimos hechos unos Rambos!- Le contesto alegremente Yayoi, lo que no ayudo a mitigar la rabia que el inglés sentia para con ella.

-No es mala idea- Opinó Cheng, sopesando los pros y los contras de la proposicion, hasta que encontro la mirada asesina que Tokio le estaba dedicando.

-Si, claaaaro. Buena idea- Ironizó el Azakura viendo como el rubor comenzaba a teñir las mejillas del chino mientras que de fondo se escuchaba un murmullo que sonaba muy parecido a una Yayoi enojada por no haber podido ganar ese juego que estaba jugando, seguido de un mazo de artas volador que no alteró para nada el trabajo de Tokio perforando con los ojos al Tao. -Como no. A vos porque te gusta mi hermana, por eso nomas entrenarias bajo la mirada de mi _mama_- Dijo con la mayor cantidad de burla y furia que podia mezclar con la divercion que le causaba ver los colores subirse ala cara del pobre chico.

-¡No! No es eso... Solamente pensé que...- Tratba de defenderse sin logar formar una oración decente.

-Hací que no te vayas a hacer el bonito ni nada, porque te-voy-a-estar-mirando-Termino Tokio con su amenaza.

-No, no... No te preocupes por nada de eso- Le aseguraba Cheng tan nervioso que habia tirado la taza con té que tenia frente a él.

-¿Cuándo habias dicho que llegaba tu hermana?- Le pregunto Yayoi salvandolo de las acusaciones de su hermano mintras le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

-Eh...- Cheng levantó la mirda pensativamente de su tarea de limpiar lo que hbia enchastrado. -En dos día vamos a ir con papá a buscarla al aeropuerto. Mocosa maleducada, practicamente me dejó sordo de tanto que me gritó para que no se me olvide... Como si fuera a pasar. Y en el remoto caso que se me lvidara a mi o a mi papá... Mejor ni lo imagino- Dijo mientras un pequeño escalofrio recorria su columna vertebral.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Tokio aún bajo la dura mirada de su hermana. -No creo que sea peor que la pesada que tengo al lado, ¿o si?-

-Generalmente- Cheng comenzó su explicación cuando una taza vuela por la sala y aterriza con increíble precisión en la cabeza de Tokio. -Generalmente simpre termino pagando los platos rotos. Tiene un caractér de la puta madre- Se detubo al darse cuenta de loq ue decia, dejando que una suave sonriasa se dibujara en sus labios. -Es la mimada de la casa...Una total consentida. Es todo para ella y ella es el centro del mundo y si no le hacés caso- Les miró significativamente. -No me gustaria que estubiera escuchandome ahora- Confesó mientras otro escalofrio recorrio el solido cuerpo del muchacho.

-Es hora de ir a dormir- Sentenció Liserg mientras racargaba el peso de su alto cuerpo sobre sus largas piernas. -Mañana va a ser una día pesado- Dijo desapareciendo tras las sombras que encerraba la pencion.

Yayoi se incorporó enseguida seguida de su hermano que no dejaba de tirarle acusadoras miradas a Cheng, el pobre chino se mantubo o mas alejado del japones que pudo, pero eventualmente tubo que unirsele en la habitacion. Anna les hbaia hecho compartir las habitaciones porque eran muchso, habia dicho. Porque no era bueno para el negocio que ocuparan muchas habitaciones unque estubieran pagando. habia dicho. Todos sabian que los queria hace sufrir.

Todo habia quedado en solitario silencia, como sin darse cuanta de que todavia habia algien en la sala. Bueno, no en la sala, pero seguiahi de todas maneras. Youshiro suspiro del lado de afuera dela puerta y se paro, estirando las piernas, los brazos, escuahcando su espalda tonar en reproche.

Fue derecho a su habitacion. Si, su habitación. Era el único que tenia una habitación para él solo. Sin preguntas habia dicho Anna.

Camino por los oscuros y delatadores pasillos de la pencion con una pereza inrpopia de él, pero nadie lo estaba mierando para hecharselo en cara, asi que no importaba. Estaba cansado y todavi no empezaba lo peor. Se detubo a hacer tronar el cuello antes de levantar la mano y comenzar a abrir la puerta corrediza de la hbaitacion. No habia la hbaia corrido mas que tres dedos soltó otro suspiro menos audible.

Levanto la mirada de la mando que tenia en la madera para fijarla en la ventana que se veia dentro de la hbaiatacion, la luz de la luna trazando una linea de la fria figura del muchacho. No era necesario voltear para adivinar quien era, su aroma era inconfundible y el aura que despedia le delataba a gritos.

No apartó la vista de la puerta misntrs la abria con torturadora lentitud, esperando que ella hiciera el primero movimiento, que se "delatara" y le dijera de una vez que era lo que queria. Que le explicara porque su sombra era mas oscura,sus ojos mas negros y su mirada tan vacia. pero la luna se filtraba por la ventana y le daba de lleno, bañandolo con suave y plateada luz, congelando aun mas los frios ojos que no dejaban que emocion alguna se escape. Rendido, Youshiro volteo el rostro enfrentando a la muchacha que le esperaba al final del pasillo.

-Tengoq ue hbalar con vos- Se escucho la voz emanar de las sombras que cubrian su delgada silueta. ¿Era su imagianacion o habia notadi cierto temblor en los acordes de esa usualmente firme voz?.

-¿Por qué ibas a tener que hablar conmigo?- Remató, sabiando que le molestaria. Ya sabia que iba a escuchar lo que la chica tubiera que decir, pero tampoco queria parecer tan vulnerable frente a ella.

-Yushiro...- Susurró de manera penosa. -...por favor, no seas asi. Nunca te pedí nada...- Pidió mientras se movia para que la luz de la luna le cubriera también. Si Youshiro notó algo en los negros ojos, su marmolificada exprecion no lo demostró. Porque, ¿quién no se iba a dar cuanta de la urgencia que habia en esos ojos? ¿Quién no iba a notar el desesperado grito que su susurradora voz camuflaba? ¿Quién no iba a ver que estaba al borde de las lagrimas? -Necesito que me escuches... Por favor- Rogó.

-Este...- Youshiro se dio cuenta de que, como todos decian, a esa chica no se le podia negar nada, sobretodo con tal demostracion de vulneravilidad en tan renegridos ojos. Eso lo asustó, le hizo pensar en lo frágil que se veia y no pudo evitar sentir pena por ella. Después de todo, sabia bien cual era la carga que la pobre llevaba sobre sus huesudos hombros. -Bueno, dale- Accedió. -Pero la haces corta porque no estoy de humor para idioteces-

Contrario al comentario picaro o burla que la chica podia haber dirigido hacia su persona, Yayoi se limito a bajar la mirada, entrando a la hbaitacion de su compañero de fechorias con la cabeza baj, como un pobre pero callegero resignado a los golpes dela vida. Yushiro cerró la puerta preocupado. Esperando cualquier cosa de la boca de esa chica, cualquier cosa, menos lo que en realidad ella tenia para decirle.

Poco sabia él, que de un simple "si" o un catastrofico "no" que saliera de sus frios labios dependia el destino de la humanidad entera, del mundo mismo. El destino de la inmancillable lealtad de la menos de los Azakura.

El futuro de Yayoi dependia de la confianza de Youshiro, y el futuro de todos en este mundo dependia de Yayoi.

°-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-° °-;-°

El Capitulo cuarto terminado y uno de los mas cortos, no por eso uno de los mas faciles. Mas adelante se vana a enterar que es lo que urden estos dos...

Devuelban amor en forma de comentario... ¿Onegai?

Love nn!

Krazy Naoko.


End file.
